World Of Chances
by PuppiesWearingSunglasses
Summary: *Set after 'A Thousand Berry Balls'* Sikowitz assigns the class another alphabetical improv. What happens when Robbie's still confused about Cat running from him? Will it all work out?


_'And that she has a world of chances for you'_

Today we're doing alphabetical improv. Tori, up on stage and pick your group" Sikowitz said, taking a sip of his coconut milk. Tori stood up and climbed on stage. She looked out to the class.

"Erm..." She said. "Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie and... Jade" She said smiling. Cat leapt off her chair and scrambled onto the stage, standing next to Tori. The rest of the group stood on stage and stared at Sikowitz.

"Letter?" Sikowitz shouted to the rest of the class.

"D" Shouted a student.

"Go" Sikowitz shouted.

"Did you guys hear about the 'The Scissoring Three' coming out next month?" Jade asked excitedly.

"Everybody's heard about it babe" Beck said, putting his arm around Jade's waist.

"Frankie's been talking about it for months" Cat moaned.

"Girl, who's Frankie?" Andre asked, looking slightly confused.

"Her brother you idiot" Jade snapped. 'Gosh some people can be so dumb' she thought to herself.

"Idiot. Who are you calling an idiot?" Andre asked, defensively.

"Just imagine how you'd feel if you kissed a girl and she just ran away" Robbie said, looking at Cat.

"Kiss?" Tori asked a confused look on her face.

"Leave it" Jade snarled at Robbie.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on Tori" Beck suggested.

"No; it's fine" said Tori, not wanting to start an argument between the couple.

"Obviously you'd pick her side" Jade pointed out. She removed his am from her waist and stared at him.

"Please don't start this argument again" Beck pleaded.

"Quit telling me what to do" Jade snapped.

"Really?" Beck asked, sounding tired of having the same argument over and over again.

"Stop taking her side" Jade shouted.

"Taking her side? I always take your side" Beck said.

"Until she started you did. When did you last take my side?" Jade asked.

"Valentine day" Beck pointed out.

"Never speak of that" Jade snarled.

"Wrong letter Jade. The next letter was W. Sit back down" Sikowitz said. Jade stomped off stage and took her seat, glaring at Beck.

"What happened on Valentine day?" Andre asked.

"Xylophone" Cat giggled.

"You ever wonder how you'd feel if you kiss someone and they just ran away from you afterwards?" asked Robbie spitefully, looking at Cat.

"Zebra" Cat whispered shyly.

"All you can say, is it?" Robbie asked, taking a step towards Cat. Cat looked down at the floor.

"Beck?" Tori said, looking at Beck confused. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Robbie and Cat tensely.

"Cat, tell me how you would feel if that happened to you" Robbie said.

"Don't know..." she whispered, still staring at the floor.

"Even I know that's not true. You'd feel humiliated"

"Feelings aren't always shared" Tori chirped, trying to lighten the situation.

"Gotta go" Cat yelped, running past Robbie and out of the classroom.

Cat knew that whenever she had a problem to go and sit in front of Jade's locker and she would come and help her. Jade always told her if she had a problem to text her and tell her and she'd meet her at her locker. This time, Cat didn't message Jade. Jade was there, she knew Cat had a problem and Cat knew Jade would come and help her. Cat ran over to Jade's locker and sat of the floor in front of it. The little red haired girl couldn't understand why Robbie would be so mean to her. She knew he was upset with her but she just had to leave after. He kissed her and she kissed him back but she just couldn't do it. She didn't understand why he wouldn't understand her reason. The petite girl looked to her left and saw Jade coming round the corner. 'Finally' she thought. The only problem was Jade wasn't alone; Tori Vega was with her.

"Just let me talk to her" Jade hissed. They walked towards the petite girl. Tori sat down next to her.

"You okay" She asked, looking sympathetic. Cat looked at her knees, her eyes filling with tears. Jade sat down on the opposite side of Cat. She reached her arms out and enrolled Cat in a hug. Cat nested her head into the crook of Jade's neck. The goth stroked the red heads hair. "Kitty" she whispered. "He's not worth it" she comforted.

"But he is" Cat moaned, pulling away from Jade.

"Then why'd you run?" Jade asked. Cat shrugged her shoulders. "Seriously Cat. You like him and he likes you, he finally gets the guts to kiss you and you kiss back; then you run. Why? It's in the past, it won't happen again" Jade said. Cat shrugged her shoulder again. "Cat. Don't get yourself upset, he's not worth it. Move on"

"I can't" Cat whined.

"Wait, let me get this straight" Tori said. "Robbie kissed you and you kissed him back then you ran away and ignored him"

"Yes. Keep up Vega" Jade hissed.

"Why would you do that Cat?" Tori asked.

"Just leave her" Jade snapped, getting up. "Get over it Cat, it happened and you can't change it" Tori stood up.

"Jade, why the hell are you being so cruel?" Tori asked, annoyed.

"Shut up Vega. Don't baby her, she needs to grow up" Jade stated.

"How would you have liked it if I said that to you the first time you and Beck broke up and you turned up at my house crying? How would you feel if I said you needed to grow up?"

"You know Jack shit Vega, so don't act like you know everything" Jade snapped, stepping towards Vega.

"Can't take it Jade? Have I finally got through to you or are you as cold and heartless as you make out you are?"

"Watch it Vega" She growled.

"You're meant to be her best friend. You're meant to help her when she needs your help but no, you just tell her to get over it and to grow up. At least I care about her feelings"

"You didn't give a shit about her feelings when you kissed Danny" The girl snapped. Tori took a step back. "Thought everyone had forgoten that you were the boyfriend stealer? Well no one did"

"That's got nothing to do with this" Tori trembled.

"It's got everything to do with this. It's why Cat won't date Robbie, she's scared he's going to kiss someone else. Just like what happened when you and Danny kissed" Jade said. Tori took a step back. She opened her mouth to talk but no words came out. "Got nothing to say Vega? Huh?" Jade smirked. Tori turned to look at the red head who was still sitting on the floor. She had tears falling down her face.

"Is is true Cat?" Tori asked, sitting back down next to her. She scared of the answer. The red head nodded. "Trust me when I say this. That will never happen again. There is no way Robbie would ever do that to you and neither will I. I couldn't do that to you" Cat stared past Tori. Tori looked behind her and saw the others watching. "Talk to him" Tori said, standing up and walking away. Tori turned around. "Jade" She said. "Give them some space. They need to talk"

"Fine" Jade shouted. She looked at Cat. "Call me if you need me. Okay?" Jade asked. Cat nodded.

"Come on Jade" Tori shouted.

"Don't rush me Vega" Jade snapped, walking after her and back to Sikowitz's class. Robbie stood here, scared to walked forward. He took a step forward, standing next to Cat.

"You can sit down" she whispered, giving him a small smile. Robbie sat down in the spot where Tori had before him.

"Kitty-Cat" Robbie comforted, looking at her. Cat turned her head to look at him. There was silence for a few minutes. Both of them too scared to say anything in fear of starting an argument. Under his breath, Robbie started to hum 'I think you're swell'. Cat knew the song off by heart. She had loved it the day he sang it to her.

"Did you write it for me?" Cat asked, looking at him with comforting eyes. Robbie nodded. "You can talk you know" she chuckled. "I'm not angry but you should be angry with me"

"I'm not angry with you. I just don't understand. Why did you run? If you don't like me in that way then just tell me, I won't get angry"

"No. It's not that. I do like you, it's just..."

"It's just what?" Robbie asked.

"I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"I'm scared if we date I'll lose you and I can't lose you. You're the only one who's always there for me, no matter how stupid I am"

"Kitty, you won't lose me"

"How do I know"

"Just trust me. I never want to lose you, whether we date or stay just friends. I will always be here for you. I'm lucky as cheese to have you in my life" Robbie said. They both looked each other in the eye.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Cat asked. Robbie nodded. Cat leaned forward and captured his lips with hers in a kiss.


End file.
